Réveillon obscur d'un pseudo lapin
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Tout le monde ne fête pas le réveillon du 31 de la même façon. Les coutumes sont aussi faites pour être brisées… Alors restons assis dans le même fauteuil pour oublier un peu et saluer la nouvelle année. YAOI


**Auteur :** Hathor  
**Genre :** Crétin, idiot, essayant d'être drôle... Fait pour le réveillon du Nouvel An sous dosage érhilique prescrit par la fête...  
**Rating :** K+ > **Langage vraiment ordurier et vulgaire...  
Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Pairing :** Nombreux... Ouais, vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup... Un peu dans tous les sens, ça se fait, se défait et se refait... Genre un puzzle... Un espèce de 3+1 sinon... à peu près vrai aussi en sens inverse...  
**Disclaimer :** Aucun perso n'est à moi... Et puis faut pas charrier là... Dans cet état, je sais pas, si j'en veux vraiment... Ils me font penser aux persos de Queer as Folk US maintenant que j'y pense... Ouais, c'est trop ça XD Mais je sais pas trop lesquels...

**

* * *

Réveillon obscur d'un pseudo-lapin**

Le lumière se diffuse soudainement dans le salon et les rideaux laissent maintenant entrer la clarté hivernale de la campagne environnante. Je cligne des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière blanche et froide de la lune. J'entrevois la silhouette masculine de Trowa qui tire le dernier rideau.

"Il y a assez de chambres dans cette maison pour que tu puisses dormir dans un vrai lit. T'aurais pu dormir dans le mien, je le laisse vide de mon merveilleux corps.

-Hum… j'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte."

Il avise la bouteille de cognac qui traîne, renversée à côté du sofa. Son regard en dit plus long que ses paroles et il s'avachit dans un fauteuil. Il a l'air de chercher quelque chose quand il se relève et enlève le verre sur lequel il s'est assis. Il en regarde le fond d'un œil morne puis hausse les épaules en soupirant.

"Je bois quoi maintenant que t'as terminé la dernière goutte d'alcool de la pièce ?"

Je fais le tour du salon en me frottant la tête, quelle gueule de bois ! Il doit bien rester une goutte de gin quelque part. Trowa m'observe faire en baillant, il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête pour évacuer les vapeurs d'alcool on dirait. Je déniche une bouteille de champagne sous le matelas du divan où j'ai passé la nuit à siroter des verres.

"Me demandais pourquoi j'avais mal au cul sur ce canapé aussi… Je baraguouine d'une voix grasse.

-Passe au lieu de discuter."

Il me prend la bouteille des mains et commence à enlever le papier métallique qui entoure le bouchon de liège et l'arceau de fil de fer. Il ne doit pas avoir les idées très claires lui non plus parce qu'il s'y reprend à trois fois avant de me tendre la bouteille pour que je l'ouvre à sa place. J'attrape un couteau à poisson qui traîne sur le guéridon à côté de moi et je fais sauter le bouchon en tapant sur le haut du litron de champagne. J'ai de la mousse qui me coule partout sur les doigts mais je m'en fous un peu, je suis pas assez frais pour m'en préoccuper vraiment. Boire du champagne à même la bouteille, j'ai toujours voulu essayer c'est l'occasion, mais Trowa, ce traître, a fichu une paille dans le goulot et à commencer à siffler les centilitres d'alcool comme du petit lait.

"Faut que t'arrête l'alcool, ça te donne une sale gueule, fait-il en guise d'excuse.

-Passe-moi cette bouteille tout de suite et t'as encore ta cravate autours du front alors t'es pas le mieux placé pour me parler de "sale gueule"."

J'ai envie de vomir mais cette bouteille est la dernière, et ça sert à quoi de fêter le nouvel an si on ne peut pas tout oublier, même ses frustrations sexuelles et son manque d'affection traduit par un vif penchant pour le cognac quand se présente l'occasion.

"Bave pas dedans, espèce de con ! Je veux encore en boire après toi."

Qu'est-ce qu'il me chante celui-là, il croit qu'il a droit a une bouteille que j'ai trouvée et ouvert tout seul… Pff ! Mais il rêve !

"Hé ! Me traite pas de con ! D'abord je bave pas dans la bouteille, c'est elle qui me bave dessus cette salope… Merde, m'en suis mis partout !

-Traite pas la bouteille de salope et… Oh… J'espère que c'est vrai ce que disais l'autre ivrogne dans ce film…

-Il racontait quoi ? Comment se coiffer le matin sans rester une heure dans la salle de bain..."

Oh ! L'alcool s'attaque vraiment aux tissus nerveuxalors. Si ! Si ! Pour sortir une anerie pareil faut au moins que j'ai perdu quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent de mon intelligence normal. En plus, c'est pas comme si je mettais pas des heures à me faire une coupe en pétard qui me donne l'air subtilement décoiffé alors que tout est étudié... Quelle tête il tire ce con avec sa cravate... J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il fronce les sourcils quand il réfléchit ! Attention il vient de comprendre ma blague...

"Je t'emmerde Heero ! Nan, en fait, il disait que…

-Moi aussi de toute façon ! Je réplique avec un temps de retard.

-Ouais c'est ça. En fait, il disait que quand on boit et bah… on perd plein de neurones…

-C'est un savant ce gars, il était pilote de Gundam ? Ai-je bêtement ricané en manquant de tomber du canapé.

-...et que les dernières qu'on perd c'est celle de la mémoire... comme ça on se souvient plus de toutes les conneries qu'on fait quand on est plein comme une barrique...

-C'est vachement étudié quand même… il était sweeper au moins ! Je fais en me recalant contre deux ou trois coussins vaguement humides."

Définitivement, je dois arrêter le champagne… Ou bien continuer encore plus... Continuerpour oublier ce con qui m'a largué le Jour de l'An ! À cause de lui, tous mes réveillons sont gâchés pour toute ma vie ! Quel égoiste...Cela fait déjà trois ans que tu n'es plus là. Trois ans jour pour jour que je suis seul sans toi… Quel égoïste ce mec, il pouvait pas me larguer en octobre ou en novembre ou quoi ! C'était trop dur de se décider avant de me gâcher un jour de fête ! Surtout pour aller retrouver cette tapette de Zeck… Trowa s'est écroulé sur son fauteuil, sa tête repose lourdement sur le dossier épais. Il est assez vert et l'œil plus très frais… déjà quand il est arrivé c'était pas trop ça mais là ça frôle le contrôle sanitaire.

"Me regarde pas comme ça ! T'es aussi verdâtre que moi sauf que toi tu trimballes un gundam sous chaque œil !

-J'ai pas dormi beaucoup je crois en fait…

-Moi non plus, je m'ennuyais alors je crois que j'ai dépucelé la sœur à Réléna qui m'a fait de l'œil toute la soirée…

-T'as fait quoi ? Pff ! T'es trop con… Il me sourit comme un idiot.

-Hééééé ! J'étais déjà bourré avant d'arriver à vos p'tites réjouissances… Sinon j'aurais peut-être pas couché avec un laideron pareil ! J'ai ma dignité quand même !

J'ai dû soulever un sourcil interrogateur devant sa remarque parce qu'il a éprouvé le besoin de se reprendre.

-J'avais ma dignité quand même.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

-Pourquoi il se peut que j'ai couché avec ce clone de Réléna à quinze ans… bah pour voir ce que t'avais raté à l'époque !

-Nan ! C'était pas ça la question, c'est… J'ai raté quoi alors ?

-Bah…m'en souviens pas… à mon avis pas grand chose, répondit-il hagard en prenant conscience de sa coiffure pour la première depuis le début de la conversation. Il plisse les yeux devant le miroir du salon avec une moue de concentration. Il rabat sa mèche sur son visage et enlève les serpentins de papier qui lui colle aux joues.

-Tant pis… Faudrait demander à son fiancé… quand je me souviendrais de son nom… C'est pas Seize qu'il s'appelle… ou Sixte… Y'a un six quelque part en tout cas…Je me torture l'esprit en cherchant le nom du pauvre homme quand un éclair de lucidité me frappe. Ah ! Ouais ! Me souviens ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi t'avais bu avant de venir ? Tu t'es fait largué ou quoi ?

-Il m'a largué.

-Wufei ?Ouah ! J'suis trop fort. I'm the Perfect Soldier

-Wufei m'a largué l'année dernière.

-Et Treize aussi il t'a… L'année dernière ! Pourquoi j'suis au courant de rien dans cette baraque !

-Wufei et Treize m'ont largué gentiment il y a un an et deux jours, en argumentant que les lits trois places ça n'existaient pas… et que… en plus… ça coûtait cher d'en faire des sur-mesures… Et si tu le sais pas, c'est parce que… comme chaque année depuis qu'Il s'est tiré… tu t'étais bourré la gueule… dans les règles de l'art… et… que c'est aussi… le seul moment de l'année… où on est réuni… tous ensemble…

-Excuse à la con… pour le lit, je parle.

-Excuse à la con, acquiesce-t-il en m'arrachant le champagne des mains. J'suis sûr que y'a plus de ta salive dedans que de petites bulles, reprend-il en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de chemise.

-En fait à la gamine… Tu lui as laissé ton pantalon en souvenir…

-Bah je sais plus où je l'ai enlevé… alors refaire le chemin inverse pour retrouver un pantalon qu'est même pas à moi… Puis c'est pas comme si j'étais à poil, remarque-t-il avec justesse. Wufei il aurait bien aimer ma tenue en tout cas… mais toi t'as aucun goût pour ces choses là ! Il caresse machinalement ses jambes et soupire. Y'a plus personne pour s'occuper de vous hein ?"

Il fait la moue ce crétin. Aucun goût moi, je vais lui montrer moi si j'ai aucun goût ! En plus, il parle à ses cuisses !

"Aucun goût moi, je vais te montrer moi si j'ai aucun goût ! Je récrie comme un abruti qu'aurait oublierson sonotone dans son verre à dents."

Je m'approche de lui en titubant, j'écarte un bras pour retrouver mon équilibre mais mes forces m'ont abandonné en même temps que j'ai perdu mes esprits et je fais un tour complet sur moi-même avant de réussir à m'asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux.

"Je vais te dire un truc, espèce de couillon de Français de merde.

-..."

Je m'interromps tout seul et il ne rajoute rien. J'ai comme l'impression que l'alcool me fait devenir vulgaire… Tant pis, advienne que pourra, je continue !

"D'abord… t'as sûrement les plus belles fesses de toute la Terre et les colonies et ça… c'est une vérité universelle. Je m'interromps encore pour vérifier que je suis toujours assis. Et… je peux… aussi te dire que si Wufei… t'avait pas mis le grappin dessus quand j'étais… euh… occupé… Et bah c'est moi, et personne d'autre, qui t'aurais fait ta fête au moins… trois fois par jour… et dans un lit… pour au moins… dix personnes !"

Ma voix n'a cessé de passer du grave aux aigus au cours de ma palabre. J'ai du mal à tenir ma tête droite et encore plus à garder les yeux ouverts mais à chaque battement de cils, j'ai l'impression de voir Trowa se rapprocher de moi pour ensuite s'éloigner. Même ses jambes ne me semblent plus très stables et je m'accroche aux accoudoirs pour ne pas finir pitoyablement par terre.

"Heero, faut que je te dise aussi un truc alors… Il avale une grande gorgée de champagne avant de me tendre la bouteille que je vide définitivement de son contenu sur ma chemise complètement désapée puisque que je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre ma bouche au bon moment.

-Je sais, je réplique. Moi aussi j'ai de belles fesses.

-Naaaaaan, fait-il en riant grassement, c'est pas ça ! Mais c'est vrai quand même… Nan faut que je te dise que je m'en fous que Wufei m'est lâché et aussi Treize ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Hein ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ronflent ! Tous les deux en plus, Wufei et Treize sont de vrais tracteurs de course.

-Menteur ! Tu cherches des excuses, j'suis sûr que c'est le coup du lit qui les faisait chier… En plus ça existe pas les tracteurs de courses, c'est que dans les bandes dessinées qu'on voit ça…

-Ouais p'tre mais j'avais des preuves… Je les avais enregistré..." Me glisse-t-il à l'oreille sur le ton de la confidence.

Je me mets à rire niaisement en entendant ça et je lui tombe radicalement dessus sans crier gare. Il sent la sueur et l'alcool à plein nez mais j'ai plus vraiment la force de bouger.

"Heero… Heero… Tu dors ? Me demande-t-il avec sa voix remplis d'ivresse. Il s'interrompt une seconde et reprend. Je crois que je viens de voir une bouteille filée à l'anglaise par la porte… Ca court une bouteille, tu penses ? Heero, tu dors ou pas ?

-Ouais je dors ! Mais je crois que je vais être malade… Je sais que c'est idiot mais j'ai longtemps cru qu'il reviendrait Duo… Qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans moi, que je lui manquerai de trop. Et bah ce con… il est pas revenu ! Il est allé voir l'autre, l'est parti voir Zeck ! Cette tapette en uniforme princier…

-Sans vouloir t'offenser mon chou, on est aussi des tapettes d'un point de vue technique…"

Je me redresse en m'appuyant sur lui. Et je le fixe tant bien que mal en plissant les yeux pour avoir une image un peu nette de sa figure aux traits éthérés.

"C'est là que tu te trompes Trowa ! Parce que bon… j'ai tellement bu que je me souviens plus de mon speech habituel sur les tapettes… mais, ce que je sais c'est que toi et moi on en n'est pas… En plus, si on en était, on aurait reçu quelque chose tu vois ? Un courrier officiel du roi des lopettes pour nous avertir de notre statut, tu comprends ?"

D'après son regard perdu dans l'observation de mes cheveux, je crois qu'il a pas compris… Peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est une théorie super scientifique que j'ai mis au point l'année dernière au même instant… à quelques heures près. C'est fou ce que l'alcool peut faire dire quand même… Mon siège me regardait d'un air dubitatif comme si j'avais trop bu ou bien que des oreilles de lapin m'étaient poussées sur le dessus du crane. Je passe ma main sur ma tête juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'en est rien… on sait jamais… Une nuée de confetti accompagne la suite de mon examen, il nous tombe dessus sans demander la permission et j'en sens plusieurs qui se collent à ma peau moite.

"T'as vraiment trop bu Heero… Premièrement, tu parles trop par rapport à d'habitude et… deuxièmement, je t'écoute raconter tes conneries… depuis une heure si j'arrive encore à bien lire l'heure sur cette pendule.

-Dis… j'ai pas d'oreille de lapin sur le crane ?"

J'ai posé ma question tout doucement, un peu comme l'aurait fait un gamin effrayé par son propre comportement. Trowa me regarde bizarrement puis passe sa main dans mes cheveux, créant une nouvelle giboulée de lucioles dorées.

"Hum… non, je crois que t'as échappé à ce méfait de l'alcool" Sourit-il. Sa main se perd dans mon cou et il la laisse poser là, machinalement.

Sa tête bascule en arrière et je vois ses yeux scruter le plafond recouvert de moulure blanche. Il passe sa main sur son visage las. Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui lui donne cet air, c'est la tristesse. Il peut raconter ce qu'il veut, moi je sais. Je sais que Wufei lui manque autant que Duo me manque à chaque instant de cette solitude déprimante. Je sais que lui aussi a attendu son retour pendant des semaines et a dû se dire qu'un grand lit vide est à peu près aussi joyeux qu'un cimetière en automne.

"Tu sais quoi ? Il va pas revenir sinon il serait déjà revenu… Pas la peine de l'attendre pendant trop longtemps, ça gâche la vie plus qu'autre chose…

-Je crois qu'on a pas encore assez ingurgité de champagne en fin de compte" Soupire-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Son geste me surprend mais je ne bouge pas. En fait, je ne peux pas faire un geste tellement j'ai bu mais bon… C'est étrange de sentir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration, ça me donne un peu le mal de mer. Il ne respire pas comme tout à l'heure, c'est moins calme et je sens des tressautements dans ses épaules larges.

"Ouais, reprend-il. Il nous reste encore quelques neurones de connectées après tout ce qu'on a descendu."

Je relève mon visage vers le sien, toujours tourné vers le ciel. Il a l'air serein. Ses yeux sont fermés mais s'en échappent de petites larmes presque invisibles dans l'obscurité intimiste de la pièce. Ca me fait mal de le voir pleurer, aussi parce que ça me rappelle mes propres séances de délabrement amoureux. Et surtout parce que je sais que je ne peux rien y faire…

"J'suis… vraiment… désolé… j'articule avec difficulté. Je te promets que… dés… que je sais… où se trouve le sol et bah…j'irai lui casser… la gueule !"

J'ai à peine terminer ma remarque maladroite et remplie de vapeurs éthyliques, qu'il se met à rire. Ce n'est pas un rire forcé et douloureux qui va bientôt se transformer en larme. Non, il rit juste comme ça et aussi parce qu'il a trop bu. Il se frotte les yeux pour faire disparaître les traces de ses malheurs amoureux. J'attrape ses mains. À force d'effacer les larmes, il va ressembler à un lapin russe. Que d'effort pour pas grand chose, mes yeux se ferment par eux-même alors que je leur ai rien demandé.

"Il te reste pas une goutte d'alcool… Ce soir, enfin cette nuit ou ce matin comme tu veux… bah j'ai envie d'oublier les dernières heures de ce réveillon et de celui de l'année passée… et je… HEY ! T'endors pas Heero, j'te cause !"

Je décolle mes paupières avec une grimace. On a vite fait de se laisser couler dans le sommeil après une telle descente de boissons et de " remontants ". En plus, autant l'avouer, je suis bien collé à lui. Bien sûr, on aurait pu faire plus romantique, plus rose et moins défraîchie comme situation mais le fait est là. Ma tête perdue dans sa chemise tachée par trop de choses pour que je les énumère, mes yeux trop proches de son col imbibé de bière si j'en juge par l'odeur et mes mains… je sais même plus où elles traînent. Sûrement au bout de mes poignets… Finalement j'ai assez bu pour l'année et la dizaine à venir !

"...drait que tu m'écoutes ! Grogne-t-il en luttant lui aussi contre le sommeil.

-Trowa ?

-Hn ?

-Tais-toi s'teuplé !"

Le silence s'installe confortablement entre nous et je me love à ses côtés dans le fauteuil, mes jambes par-dessus les siennes. Il cale lui-même ma tête contre son épaule et nous restons là, laissant le silence nous bercer. Je le romps quelques minutes après. Je secoue le cas éthylique qui me sert d'oreiller.

"Eh ! Tu dors ? Trowa ! Tu dors ?

-Oui.

-Fais pas le con ! On a oublié de se souhaiter la bonne année !"

Ok, ça peut sembler crétin mais vu le point où nous en sommes, il ne faut négliger aucune piste et les vœux du Nouvel An semble tout indiquer pour repartir à zéro.

"Tu sais le truc des vœux… Heero, je crois que ça marche pas… Quant aux bonnes résolutions… Mon prochain gars ne ronflera pas et… n'aura pas été contacté par courrier, par le machin des lopettes… Il s'interrompt lui-même avant de reprendre. Et puis il m'écoutera raconter mes conneries… quand je serai trop bourré pour réfléchir… et je lui servirai d'oreiller à cette occasion…"

Je le regarde suspicieux et j'essaie de me redresser pour voir s'il est sérieux mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés. J'avale ma salive. Même elle a un goût d'alcool maintenant. Bon je récapitule difficilement les informations mais je suis sûr que y'a un truc qui cloche dedans…

"Tu veux que je sorte avec toi c'est ça ?"

Le point de non-retour vient d'être franchi par monsieur Heero Yui, nous lui souhaitons bien du courage… Bon elle tarde un peu la réponse, j'aurai eu le temps de me faire Hara-kiri au moins dix fois.

"Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre à qui je sers d'oreiller, là ?"

C'est sûr, dis comme ça, ça paraît plus clair mais j'ai peut-être des problèmes aux oreilles après tout. C'est ça ! L'alcool m'envoie des mirages auditifs et je vais bientôt me l'entendre dire que je suis celui qu'il m'a toujours aimé et qu'en sortant avec Wufei, c'est à moi qu'il pensait.

"J'aimais Wufei mais, je crois qu'il est grand temps de l'oublier…"

Raté…

-...t'es mon meilleur ami...

Ouais ! Jusque là, on est d'accord...

-...et puis t'es libre...

-Je crois voir où tu veux en venir… Je vais te servir de bouche-trou (et c'est le cas de le dire…) jusqu'à ce que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre ! Jamais de la …

-...et j'aime pas te voir souffrir Heero..."

vie… Il aime pas me voir souffrir ! Bon alors peut-être que… et si on… enfin nous deux ça serait… Aïe ! Ooooooh ! Arrête de me faire réfléchir Trowa, tu me donnes mal à la tête !

"Toi et moi, c'est ça. Heero et Trowa. Nous deux ensemble. Pourquoi moi ?"

Hé hé ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'inquisition japonaise. Qui a dit que les soirées du Nouvel An ne pouvaient pas être pleines d'innovations ! Pas question que tu joues avec moi comme l'a fait Duo. Parce que… parce que moi non plus je ne veux plus souffrir… plus jamais…

"Je ne sais pas.

-Mais t'es sérieux ?

-J'en ai pas l'air ?"

Bon effectivement, il a l'air aussi sérieux qu'un pape mais Duo l'était aussi quand il m'a juré qu'il ne me quitterait jamais. Et il l'était encore plus quand il m'a avoué qu'il ne m'aimait plus assez pour me supporter chez lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre… Allez, on hausse un sourcil pour montrer ma suspicion… ou mon désarroi ! Aujourd'hui c'est interprétation libre, faite vos jeux ! Sourcil levé. Réaction : zéro. Bon bah je me lance !

"Tu jures de ne pas porter de natte ou de lentilles mauves."

Il me regarde bizarrement puis il sourit. C'est un drôle de sourire, un peu comme du soulagement et de la joie en même temps avec un peu de bêtises aussi.

"Jamais mais j'ai le droit au deux à la fois ? Regard de tueur ( un peu bourré) de ma part. Hé ! Je plaisante… Mais tu ne ramènes pas de troisième larron dans notre lit !

-D'accord. Mais que ça marche pour toi aussi… Il est de plus en plus sérieux et intimidé à la fois.

-Bien entendu.

-...

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais !"

Je peux demander quoi d'autre sans paraître obséder… Bon, on raye se trimballer en caleçon ou moins à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, et la question des menottes semble elle aussi remise à plus tard. Hum… Le silence… Il arrive parfois qu'il soit aussi agréable qu'un siège en peau de cactus. Bon allez, je pose la question fatidique.

"Alors on sort ensemble maintenant…

-Euh… Je crois bien…"

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander ce genre de chose et encore moins de voir quelqu'un me regarder avec tant d'intensité.

"Les oreilles de lapin commencent à pousser ?

-Non."

Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe alors… J'ai de la salade entre les dents… Nan, j'ai pas mangé de salade, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Ca explique peut-être mon état d'ébriété avancée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut alors, il va se décider à parler ! Ah ! Enfin il ouvre la bouche !

…

…

Effectivement, des lèvres peuvent servir à autre chose qu'à parler et je crois que j'avais failli l'oublier. Encore ! Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer. Espérons que ce n'est pas un rêve et que demain sera pareil à aujourd'hui… pour les baisers je parle, parce que je deviens sobre à partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à la Saint Glinglin ! Mes oreilles bourdonnent tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'un essaim de Mercurius vole auprès de moi. Mes paupières sont trop lourdes pour que j'essaie encore de résister à Morphée. Trowa est là, il me regarde, il détaille chaque zone de mon visage. Sa main caresse mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant dans ses bras, étrange sensation mais tellement agréable. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou si je vais l'aimer. Je ne veux plus souffrir c'est tout ce que je demande et ça devrait marcher vu les clauses du contrat… J'ai oublié un truc par contre… Je me redresse une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je le fixe droit dans les yeux.

"Jure que tu ne me dira jamais avec l'air sérieux que tu m'aimes si tu ne comptes pas vivre le restant de ta vie à me supporter."

Je n'ai pas entendu sa réponse mais j'ai senti ses lèvres se refermer sur les miennes encore une fois. Si chaque oui, ressemble à celui-ci, je risque de lui poser beaucoup de questions à la con… Il a dû rajouter quelque chose mais je me suis endormi avant et je n'ai saisi qu'un chuchotis à mon oreille.

"On dit pas "je t'aime" à un lapin, mon canard de toutes façons..."

**OWARI…**

Commentaire :  
Désolée pour tant de bêtises réunies en une seule fic ! Je jure de ne pas recommencer tout de suite un truc de ce genre… MAIS j'aime bien cette fic parce qu'elle a fait aimé le 3+1+3 à copine Tip' ! Et voili !

Commentaire des G-boys :  
Trowa : C'est pitoyable ! On est deux alcoolo là-dedans !  
Heero : C'est clair ! on va plus avoir aucune crédibilité !  
Quatre : Et moi j'apparais pas !  
Zeck : Elle m'a transformé en tapette et le titre est minable…  
Hat'chan : Peut-être que dans une séquelle… on pourrait arranger tout ça !  
Tous : C'est une menace ?  
Hat'chan : Ca en a l'air (air innocent) ?  
Tous : Courage ! Fuyons !


End file.
